Hard Lesson to Learn
by beelzemongirl
Summary: Two best friends discover their the children of, not Greek, but Egyptian, gods and must journey to Camp Half-Blood to represent their family's pantheon. Characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians don't appear 'til much later. So bear with me.
1. Prologue

A/N: I don't own anything in this fic but OCs and ideas. Hope you like it.

To be entirely honest, no one saw it coming. None of the gods expected Anubis to betray the laws in such a manner. He was the one who abided by most of the god's laws. But now, Ra had discovered his treason. And now an innocent life was to pay the ultimate price.

Anubis loved his daughter, his little Kebecht, with every breath in him. She was his pride and joy. He promised her someday she'd be a goddess, though her mother was mortal.

It was night now in the land of Egypt. Kebecht and her mother were safe, Anubis was with them now, and he wouldn't leave 'til much later in the morning, as was his plan. He was curled up to little Kebecht in his black jackal form, just so she could stay safe. Kebecht was, as said, his pride and joy. A little child, only six years old. She had her mother's looks, but her father's sharp eyes. She was beautiful to him, as was her mother, and he wasn't about ready to let anything happen to either of them.

But it wasn't to be. Ra sent Sekhmet, goddess of war, down to the house of Anubis's lover and release a demon of death upon them. His word was his way, and so the deed was done. Anubis, heartbroken and angry, confronted Ra about this. But it proved no good. He was the god's king and he wouldn't allow such treachery ever again. After that, Anubis hardened his heart to both mortals and gods.

Several centuries passed and the gods were seemingly forgotten. But they lived among man now, most without their animal headed disguises. Anubis was now working as a grave digger in a small American town near Death Valley. That set the stage for a new love story and was the prologue to another epic adventure.

He met Amy like that. She travelled far and long until finally her car broke down not too far away from Anubis's graveyard. Originally, she simply asked if they were any places for her to stay until she could get a mechanic to fix her car.

He told her that there was nothing nearby for miles. But also added that he was a decent mechanic and could fix her car for cheap and she could stay with him. Amy was grateful for this and so stayed with Anubis for a few months. She watched him work on her car and sometimes helped him with whatever she could. And, well, as these things happen, Anubis fell in love with Amy and Amy with Anubis. She didn't want to leave him when the time came. This devotion was too much for the death god and so he let her stay.

The two considered each other married, though no one bound their hands in marriage. They were close, really close, and it was only natural that eventually Amy would become pregnant with Anubis's child. This frightened him beyond all thought. He had no choice but to reveal his true identity to Amy, who was surprised that her husband was a god. But she was accepting of it, and even a little enthusiastic about it. And so for a time, they didn't have a care.

But tragedy once again knocked on the jackal god's door. Since there were no doctors or hospitals near their home, he could barely help his beloved with the hard labor of childbirth. She died shortly after having their daughter, whom he named Selena Marie, as was her mother's dying wish. He wanted to blame someone, anyone, for the death of his Amy, but there was no one. No one but himself. God, why did he have to live so far away from humans?!

For months while he took care of Selena he berated himself harshly. He had buried her in a special tomb he made for her, not exactly a pyramid but not a crypt like humans used today. Without her mother though, he knew this little gift wouldn't survive, no matter how much he loved her and tried to take care of her. He had no choice but to give her up to a mortal family. The hardest thing he had ever done in his entire life, and he hated it with every breath in him.

Selena somehow sensed her father's distress. She mourned with him in a sense when her mother died. And it almost seemed like she knew he was gone too when he left her on the doorstep of a pleasant, childless couple miles away from Death Valley. She cried for him, and he for her, but he couldn't go back. He could never see her again, and it broke his heart to know that.

For several years he spent away at his graveyard and the valley where he met his one true love and had his second child. He didn't respond to any of the other god's messages, not even his own mother's. Without Amy and Selena, he had nothing. In a way, he was nothing. _  
_

Many years he spent desolate in that desert. He sometimes had hope to see his little girl again, but other days that hope faded away and left him an empty shell. The past was repeating itself and his heart breaking all over again. Now it was beyond all repair and there was nothing that could be done to change his mind or thoughts. No one could save him now, and so the death god suffered alone. Miserably alone.

But things were about to turn around....


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: As said, I own nothing but OCs and ideas.

Over the past sixteen years, Selena had grown into quite the teenager. She looked like Amy, her biological mother, in every respect except her eyes, which were pure black. Her hair was dark brown and had tints of black in it and some dark caramel. Her skin wasn't exactly tanned entirely, but it wasn't pale either. Her black eyes actually scared a few people. She wasn't tall, but she did love wearing pretty high boots.

The only guy she didn't seem to creep out was a boy named David Tessmore. He was like her in several aspects, just a little smarter maybe. His hair was jet black and his eyes a light shade of brown. Like her, he wasn't completely tanned, but not pale either. Everywhere Selena saw him he was writing something. He was a true writer, a poet, a novelist.

They had been best friends their whole lives so it seemed and that wasn't about to change. In fact, a lot of people were wondering why they weren't dating. Selena always told those people that she wasn't ready for a relationship and David told them that it would've been awkward. But how he didn't entirely know. It just didn't seem right to either of them, like they weren't meant to be for some odd reason. But they hardly ever worried over such matters. They were the best of friends and would remain that way as long as they felt was necessary.

"Selena!"

As always, David was outside the school there waiting for her, notebook and pen in hand. Selena smiled.

"What's up Shakespeare?"

David laughed. She had always called him that, since he was always writing all the time.

"Nothing much. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day-"

"David, I thought we went over this. I don't speak Shakespeare. But no, you won't".

"Sorry, couldn't resist".

Selena playfully punched his arm. "Hey, it's fine. I know you too well".

David smiled. "Yeah…and I know you".

"Bull…"

"We've been friends our whole lives, Selena, c'mon now".

"Alright fine, I guess you do".

David gave her a dark, skeptical look. "Really, Selena? Really?"

"What?"

"You guess?"

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. You know me".

He smiled again smugly. "I knew I'd win that time".

"Yeah, yeah shut up".

They both walked into the school, not worrying about the day or what it would bring. That was the one thing about school they had in common: They both took it as it came. She hated school, he loved it. Just as they were walking down the halls, a group of popular girls, led by Jessica Moor got in their way.

"Well look who it is? The two destined love birds, I can already tell by looking at you. I mean, it's perfect. The freak who hangs out alone in graveyards and the poet who keeps to himself. What are you like, emo or something?"

"Watch it, Jess or I swear to god that pretty little head of yours is going to be at a very odd angle" Selena warned.

"Are you sure you even have the strength to do that, necrophiliac?"

"OH THAT'S IT!" Selena charged for Jessica, but David stopped her.

"She's not a necrophiliac, I assure you. Graveyards just happen to be one of the best places a person can go to for focus. I go there sometimes for inspiration" David explained.

"Yeah…definitely emo. Keep your corpse fucking girlfriend away from me…and I think everyone else. She might give them a disease".

Selena didn't know what came over her. Her mouth began to hurt as her canine teeth grew into sharp fangs and she pulled out of David's hold and attacked Jessica, biting her fast and hard wherever she could.

"GET OFF ME!" Jessica screamed.

It took two SRO officers to get Selena off of Jessica. By that time, her anger had actually faded and replaced with an unknown anxiety. Selena was practically gasping for air with all the excitement of it all.

"Miss Mortel you have a lot of explaining to do" the principal demanded answers.

"Look, I don't know why this is all happening. She called me a necrophiliac all because my dad was a frikkin' grave digger!" Selena told him.

"Selena-"

"And you're gonna let her get away with it?! I don't think so! She needs to be punished because she provoked it!"

"Miss Mortel that is not our problem. You threw the first punch. I have no choice but to suspend you".

"WHAT?! And she gets off scratch free?! How much sense does that make?!".

"Miss Mortel you're not making this any easier".

"Who says this was ever easy?! You don't know what it's like to be me, to be constantly tormented by that she-devil. You can even ask David, he'll tell you the truth!"

"Out! We are done here…suspension for a week!"

Selena picked up her bag and walked out…more like marched out. This was not going to be too well.

A/N: Well, what'd you think? I hope you liked it. See ya next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey all, I'm back! :D So, I hope you like this story so far. So now here's another chapter. I hope you like it.

"Mom, I'm home" Selena set her bag down in the living room of her mother's small house.

"Selena, the school called. What happened?" Selena's mother, Maria, asked.

"Mom, it was that godforsaken Jessica again".

"What'd she do now?" Maria sat down on the couch.

"She called me a necrophiliac because dad was a grave digger".

To be entirely honest, Selena had never known her father. Her mother had always told her he had been a great man, full of honor and love. But unfortunately, he got hit by a drunk driver when she was still a baby. Selena wanted to be like her dad, since she always had a fascination with the dead and the myths surrounding it. He probably knew a lot of those stories. Maria never told her any and Selena never was entirely sure why.

"Necrophiliac? Oh for god's sake. Did they do anything about her?".

"No, they never do. Everyone in office is afraid of losing their job because Jessica is the frikkin high and mighty daughter of frikkin' administrator".

"Honey, I will do whatever I can to get this fixed. You didn't deserve this…not without her going off scratch free".

"Don't bother…there's no point in it".

"Selena…"

"Mom, there's no point. Think about it. This has happened to me at every school I've gone to".

"What has?"

"Bad stuff".

"Like what?

"Fights…no tutors…Dyslexia…you name it. It's all happened".

"Selena…we'll find a way around this. We always do, hon. This won't be any different".

"You know…I think something happened when I fought Jessica today".

"What?"

"For a minute there, I couldn't breathe. It wasn't like an asthma attack or anything, but it was still really, really bad. Like, I had to gasp for air".

"It was probably just for the spur of the moment. That happens sometimes".

"Do strange things always have to happen to me?"

"Strange things happen to people all the time and you know, some of the strangest things can lead to the greatest things".

"Like?"

"How I met your dad".

"Hm…funny, you never told me about that. How did you meet him?"

"Well, it was back when I was way younger. I was going to visit my sister who lived here in California, but my car broke down in the middle of Death Valley. Your father owned a little place out there…odd, for someone to live alone in the middle of the desert. But he was a good mechanic. He took care of my car, but he was so generous…I didn't want to leave. So he let me stay a little longer. And as luck would have it, we fell in love and it all just flowed from there".

"And then the accident happened".

"Hon…things happen…Things we can't control. Those things are just things to be left alone".

"But why?"

"Sometimes it's best to leave things as they are and not go snooping in the past".

"Technically it's not snooping, it's just curiosity"

"Selena, you know what I mean".

"But c'mon mom think about it…there's so many things out there that I don't know and you know me. That's the one thing that David and I have in common: We both want to know things…lots of things".

"Bad things?"

"Knowledge is neither a good nor bad thing. It depends on the person and how they use it".

"Selena-".

"Mom…"

"I was fixing to say that was deep coming from a teenager who could wind up in a lot of trouble later on in life".

"Mom…what more trouble can I get into?".

Maria smiled knowingly. "You have no idea…".

A/N: Just what kind of trouble can Selena get into? Well, you'll find out sooner or later…Bye for now!


	4. Chapter 3

Hey all, I'm back. Here's a new chapter for ya. Hope you like it!

A week seemed like nothing for Selena to be honest. David came by to see her every day after school to help her catch up. It was nothing for him. Like said, the two were best friends and would do anything to help each other.

"So…is Jessica still in?" Selena asked on the weekend of her suspension. She'd be returning on Monday.

"Yeah…she boasts about kicking your butt" David told her.

Selena rolled her eyes. "Man, I just wanna take that damn bitch out!".

"Hey…it'll be alright. It's not worth getting expelled over".

"Like hell it is!" Selena took another sip of her soda.

"Oh hey, I got you something" David took a large book out of his shoulder bag and showed it to Selena.

The book, as said, was large. It was jet black and seemed to be made out of some kind of silvery black metal. It looked like the book of the dead from The Mummy.

"What is that?" Selena asked.

"A copy of the Book of the Dead".

Selena's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"As I'll ever be. I picked it up for ya thinking maybe you'd try to translate it, since I know you love hieroglyphics and Egyptian relics and stuff".

Selena accepted it gratefully. "Thanks. Hey David…do you think maybe there's things about the past we shouldn't know?".

"Depends. What kind of things?"

"You know…just stuff we shouldn't go…looking for".

David thought a minute. "Well…if we shouldn't go looking for it, then why would someone want it?"

"Because maybe it means something that could affect mankind forever".

"Like in movies and shows? Nah…That's all the government's problem".

Selena looked down at the large copy of the Book of the Dead. David saw her looking at it intently and broke the silence.

"You know there are other books. One for each element…and of course the Book of the Living".

"You mean that's real?"

"Well yeah. It's gotta be. But only priests could use it. Said it contained the power to control people…a power reserved only for the gods".

Selena smiled. "What if they were real? You know, like the Egyptian gods?".

David looked at her incredulously. "Well…That'd be a little freaky, seeing someone with an animal head walking around".

"But what if that's not their real heads? Maybe they're just masks to conceal their true identities from the common people and only priests and Pharaohs could see".

"That's a good way of looking at it"

The two friends fell silent, not thinking for a moment and lying down on the porch to look at the sky. The clouds were puffy as usual, just few and far between. It was David who once again broke the silence.

"Well…you know, in Greek mythology, gods had kids by humans. What if Egyptian gods could do the same?"

"One did…Anubis. His daughter, Kebecht…she was the first Demigod".

"Really?"

"Yeah" Selena turned on her side so that she was facing him, "I read it in a book once".

"Oh my god, you read?"

"That's so funny, David…" Selena said sarcastically.

"Yeah…yeah it is. But anyway, if you could be an Egyptian Demigod, who would your parent god be?"

"Anubis" Selena answered, "No doubt in my mind. What about you?"

David thought for a bit. "I don't know to be honest. I mean, I'm really smart, I love to write and observe things…you know…scholar stuff".

"Thoth".

"What's that?"

"Not a thing, but a who. A god, actually. Thoth was the Ibis headed, or masked, god of writing, scribes, and education period".

"Hm…" David nodded, "Pretty cool. You know your stuff".

"I get bored…and I'm a mythology junkie".

"I see that. You only got like…dozens of books on world mythologies".

"Half of them are mom's. She just gave them to me for birthdays and other holidays. It's like she wants me to know this stuff".

David shrugged. "Maybe she does".

"Hm…I wonder why".

"Maybe it has something to do with you".

"Like what?"

"Maybe you're half Egyptian or something".

Selena laughed. "Yeah, right!".

David shrugged. "Well you never could know".

And know she didn't. The two friends didn't even notice the large black jackal staring at them from a distance….

A/N: Daddy's watching….lol. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this. I think it's getting pretty good.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey all, I'm back with another chapter. Now this one is pretty interesting. I hope you like it.

The Monday after Selena's suspension was, as usual, boring and uneventful. Then again, when was school ever not boring or uneventful? But this wasn't going to be any other day. Selena was walking alone to one of her classes when something peculiar caught her attention. A large black dog was outside, walking around the school. When no one was looking, Selena walked out to see the dog coming toward her. She kneeled down to its height.

"Hi big guy…you lost or something?" she asked.

The dog didn't reply, just stared at her intently. Its dark eyes seemed to stare right into her soul. Its ears were really pointy and neck not too thick. Its legs were long and paws pretty big, but not too big. It looked like…a jackal.

"What are you?" she asked.

_Someone you know…_

Selena quickly recoiled, drawing back away from the dog. She looked around, but no one was there.

"Hello? Who's there?"

_I'm in your mind, Selena. _

"Who or what are you?"

Someone you know.

"But who?"

_There is a place where you can go to find out. _

"Where?"

_Death Valley…_

"Death Valley? That's where mom met dad"

_But you only know half the story, my dear. Come to the Valley, and you shall know everything. _

When Selena looked again, the dog was gone. Something was telling her that this wasn't going to be good.

"David!" Selena ran up to her friend after the situation with the dog.

"Selena, what is it?" David asked.

"There was a dog…a dog running outside the school. I was only looking to find who it belonged to-"

"You left school?!"

"No…It was just outside the school. David, that's not important. Look, it spoke…English. Really good English".

David looked at her strangely. "O…Kay?"

"It said to go to Death Valley and that I only know half the story about my parents".

"Well…you want me to take you to Death Valley?"

"Yeah…kinda…"

"Well…I say we got an adventure on our hands. Alright. I'll take ya there".

Selena hugged David tightly. "Thank you!"

A/N: Well, how was that? I hope it was alright. Like I do with all my chapters. Next chapter: David and Selena go to Death Valley, where destiny waits for them.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey all! It's me again. Here's a new chapter for you guys. Enjoy it! **

"Here we are" David stopped the car, "Death Valley".

Selena stepped out of the car. It was a desert wasteland it seemed. It was hot and she was sweating like a pig. Yeah, safe to say, it sucked.

"Why does it have to be here of all places? There's nothing here!" she said.

David looked around. She was right, there really wasn't anything there. Well, for a moment. David watched as a shadow began to appear from the heat, something black furred and canine. He could see the shining gold ribbon around its neck.

"Selena…is that your dog right there?" he asked, pointing to it.

"Oh my god…it is! HEY! WE'RE OVER HERE!"

"Selena! What if it's a coyote or something? Do you wanna give us away?"

"Well it's not like he can't see us anyway!"

ENOUGH!

Selena looked dead ahead toward the jackal, which was now right in front of them.

"What?" David asked, "Selena, what is it?"

"It's him…right there".

David looked at the Jackal. Its eyes were pure black, like Selena's.

"Who are you?" Selena asked.

At her words, the Jackal began to change shape. A black light surrounded it and faded after a few minutes. In the jackal's place was a man.

He looked rather old, to be truthful. He had small black eyes that scanned Selena like a hawk. His hair was as black as his eyes. Selena observed this very intently. It was funny. She had black eyes and hair as well…they looked almost…dare she think it…alike.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked.

"Anubis, Egyptian god of mummification".

Selena laughed. "Are you kidding me? That can't be true. Prove it".

"I've shown you enough by simply turning into a jackal".

"Right…so why did you bring me here?"

"To tell you the truth of course".

"Truth about what?"

"Everything. Come with me, to my funeral home, my dear. I have much to explain. Bring your friend…for he…is a demigod as well".

David looked at him strangely. "What? No way".

"Wanna bet? Why is it you think you write constantly and our knowledgeable to the Scribes Arts?".

"Scribes Arts?"

"Writing…mathematics…all that learning junk" Selena answered.

"Oh…"

So the two friends followed him to the strange funeral home in the middle of nowhere. Next to it was a small house.

"So…the house or the place where you keep dead people?" Selena asked.

"The house…it's more for your liking, I'm sure".

When the three got inside and settled in, the man who claimed to be the Egyptian God started to explain everything.

"I won't beat around the bush, Selena. The truth of your parentage is clear. I am your father".

"Whoa, what? No, you can't be. My father was killed in an accident".

"So your "mother" told you. It is a lie, everything you have been told is a lie, Selena. I am the only truth" Anubis told her.

"Then where's my real mother?" Selena stood, starting to get angry.

"She's…dead. She died shortly after you were born".

"And what? You gave me away? Anubis, how could you do that?"

"I loved you, Selena, I really, honestly did, and I still do. But it had to be done. My last child by a mortal woman, my Kebecht…she was killed by Sekhmet and her demons. I had to hide you from her".

"She's not evil though, is she?"

"No. She was merely doing what Ra told her to do, but regardless I had to hide you from him as well".

"So why wait 'til now to call on me?"

Anubis stood, looking concerned. "There are other pantheons out there, Selena. There's three main ones. Greek, Egyptian, and Norse. They all exist. And they share one common enemy: Titans".

"Titans? That's just Greek myth isn't it?" David asked.

"Oh no…all pantheons rooted from them, our cultures just merely tried to make it sound differently. The Olympians did not defeat the titans on their own. They called upon cousins from other pantheons. I was not among these, but my parents were. Isis, Osiris, Nephthys, and Seth were all called upon by the Olympians to fight. While Odin, Thor, Loki, and Freyr were called upon to help fight them. Together, we imprisoned them. And so, they've been locked away ever since".

"Okay? And what does that have to do with us?" Selena asked.

"He's declared war on all the Half Bloods and Pantheons. You two are no exception to this threat".

"So what do you want us to do?" David asked.

"There is a camp where you can go to first off to train. And you also can act as ambassadors for the Egyptian Pantheon. We need you two to propose an alliance. One pantheon alone cannot stop him".

"Alright…we'll go…but then you have a ton of questions to answer, if you are Anubis".

"I know…I have more than enough to answer for".

**Okay…might need some help on this. I've hit writer's block again…It sucks…**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, it's BG, back with another chapter. Hope you like it. **

"This is jacked up!" David said when he got in the car, "You don't honestly believe that do you?"

"David, what choice do we have?" Selena asked.

"We can just decide to forget about this".

Selena looked at her best friend incredulously, hardly believing him.

"We can't do that, David. If what Anubis says is right, then if Cronus succeeds, the whole world is going to hell in a hand basket!".

"And that's our problem why?"

"Because this is our world too. And besides…Anubis even said you had a god parent. Don't you wanna find out who?"

"I don't care, Selena. It's obvious that whoever my dad was, he hated me".

Selena looked at David, surprised at what he just said. There was no way a god could hate his own kid, right? Selena wasn't sure what to think. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"You don't know that".

"Think about it Selena…he hates us…all of us. Why wasn't Anubis ever there for you? In fact, why didn't your mom even tell you about him?".

"Maybe she didn't know".

"Maybe…but I'm not sure if we should do this".

"Given our situation, what choice do we have?"

David put his head on the steering wheel, slightly frustrated. His friend wasn't being easy to assuage to his side. He knew Selena was stubborn, but dang…

"Look…" David sighed, "If you wanna go off and save the world, fine. I'll tag along, but only to look after you. I still don't believe any of this god business".

Selena smiled and hugged David. "Thanks…I knew you'd pull through for me".

"Hey, I always do. Don't worry…So…where the hell is Camp Half Blood anyway?".

"Oh damn! Anubis never said! God damn it!".

"Well then…I guess we just gotta find another demigod, hopefully one that's Greek".

"And where the hell are we gonna find that?"

David looked thoughtful. "Not sure. But we both have to get home. We've got some major packing to do".

Selena slumped back in her chair, but looked at David knowingly. "I believe you on that one".

With that said and done, David started up the car and took off back to the city. They had a lot of explaining to do.

**Sorry the chapters are so short, guys. I try, but they're only so long. It sucks. Well, next chapter: Selena and David go home to pack for their new adventure. Hope you like ****. **


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm back! Woooo! Anyway, so I hope you guys like this. It's taking forever to bring to life…this could possibly become the longest fic I've ever written, so, yeah, it's not ending anytime soon, I hope…**

**So anyway here's the chapter. I only own my characters. **

"Selena!" Maria yelled as her daughter came in, "Where have you been?".

She ran up and hugged Selena, who looked at David with uncertainty. Maria knew something was wrong.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Should I tell her or you?" Selena asked.

"I think you should".

Maria let go of Selena, who then led her to the living room of their house. Maria and David sat, but Selena stood.

"Mom, I know you're gonna think I'm crazy for this, but…I'm a demigod".

"A what?" Maria asked.

"Demigod, half human, half god" David answered.

"Oh…" she still looked confused, but went along with it.

"And it turns out that the gods of both Egypt and Greece need me and David" Selena continued, looking over at her friend.

"I'm a demigod too apparently" he told her.

"Go on" Maria still went along.

"So now, David and I have to go to some camp to act as ambassadors for the Egyptian gods, because if we don't, they can't help the Olympians fight Cronus and if they can't defeat him, the whole world's going to hell in a hand basket… almost literally".

Maria looked at Selena curiously, as if not sure if she should believe her or not. She knew she did somewhere, but the maternal part of her refused to believe it.

"So then I…I take it you know that your dad and I found you?" she asked, choking back tears.

Selena nodded. "My father's Anubis, god of mummification".

Maria bobbed her head, not daring to look at her now. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, hon. I just wanted you to grow up normally and not have to worry about if you belong anywhere…I know what that's like and it sucks. If there's anything I can do to help you, tell me, and I'll do it".

Selena smiled and hugged Maria. "It's okay, mom. You'll always be my mom to me…no matter who actually had me".

"Thanks hon…now…I believe you two have somewhere you need to be…or get going to actually".

"I have to pack first…and then we're going to David's to see if his mom needs an explanation".

"Alright, and I'll be here, hon. Just tell me if you ever need anything".

"Thanks mom. I knew you'd get it".

"Because you'll always be my girl, no matter who you really belong to".

So for the next hour, Selena and Maria packed her things into a suitcase. Neither of them said anything. There was no need for it. The truth was out, but they were still close, still the best of friends.

David was downstairs, wonder what the hell it was that he was doing. It was true that he had never known his dad, but that was because his mom told him that he had walked out a long time ago. It was something that he hadn't told Selena. He never thought it was important enough. But now this came up, and this was forcing him to face facts. If he really was a demigod, his father needed to be found…

**Well, there's that. Will David find his dad? Keep reading to find out! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi, I'm back. What's up all? Hope you like this new chapter. I know it's short, but bear with me. **

After a while, Selena decided to settle down for the night. Her things were packed, but it was late and David couldn't exactly drive in the dark. His sight wasn't as good as it should've been, so he decided to stay the night there. He had called his mother, who consented, as long as he came home early in the afternoon.

Just before she went to sleep, Selena found something on her nightstand, a letter attached to the book of the dead. She opened the envelope and took the letter out to read it.

_Dearest Selena, _

_ I have to be honest; I never expected to see you again. I thought the gods would've found you and sent Sekhmet to kill you as they did with my first child, Kebecht. I know you don't know much of me, no one truly does, and perhaps you're angered at me for not revealing myself sooner, but I had my reasons. _

_ I didn't want the others to find you. If they did, you would've suffered the same fate as Kebecht, and that was beyond bearing enough. It was bad enough I lost your mother, Amy, who I have enclosed in the envelope pictures of, who died in childbirth. Don't blame yourself, she doesn't want that. How do I know? I've talked to her spirit. _

_ She's watched you, Selena. You're entire life, she's closely monitored you when I couldn't. When I can get you to communicate with her, you'll need to thank her for that. Selena, don't get me wrong. I loved your mother, immensely. She was a sweet woman, strong and smart too. Fiercely independent…sounds like someone I know. And that someone happens to be you. Somehow I knew you'd be just like her, but with hints of me in there. _

_ You claim we're nothing alike, but you have no idea how wrong you are. We are more alike than you will ever know. Like me, you are, innately, familiar with the spells in this book. The spells and all rituals that go with them. You can use magic, Selena. You just haven't found it yet. Your mind is not fixated on English, though that was what you were taught. You read Egyptian hieroglyphics like perfect English. Don't believe me? Read the book. Trust me, you'll be surprised. _

_ Well, you have quite a journey ahead of you. You shall be travelling to New York, to Camp Half Blood, and then on to Mount Olympus on behalf of your pantheon. I hope to see you again soon. I know this might not mean anything to you, but I love you Selena. _

_Yours very truly, _

_ Anubis, _

_ AKA: Dad, father, etc. _

Selena rolled her eyes. There was no way she could read hieroglyphics perfectly, right? She looked down at the book and debated whether or not to read it. She decided it would be best to just read it another time. Right now, she needed sleep. Selena put the letter back in the book and nestled up in her bed and fell asleep.

She didn't dream that night…

**Well, I know this chapter wasn't much, but I hope it was okay. See ya guys later. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Well, here's another chapter from me. Wow, I'm actually surprised how many reviews I got for this. Thanks guys, for everyone who's reviewed, I appreciate it. I will hopefully be keeping this up. Thanks a lot, guys. **

Meanwhile, back in Death Valley, Anubis had just returned from delivering his message to Selena and was now ready to return to his Funeral Home. He turned back to his human form when the coast was clear of any mortals. He wasn't unnoticed. Someone else was there with him.

It was another god, goddess rather. She was in the form of an Abyssinian cat and was sitting on the porch to his home. Her eyes flashed at his approach. It was unfriendly, like he half expected. Anubis smiled to the cat, which turned into a most lovely woman.

Her hair was light brown, like her cat form's fur. Her eyes were lovely green and were very reflective. She wasn't too curvy, but she was small and petite, light. Her skin was fair as well, not a single fault. Many a man had desired her in the Ancient times, and many still did. This was Bastet, goddess of light and fertility.

"Dear Bastet, what brings you here?" Anubis asked.

"It may be night, but nothing can stop me from seeing an old friend. It's been centuries, Anubis. We've all wondered where you've been".

"I haven't left the place with which I was charged".

"Oh…"

"Are you here on your father's business?" he didn't mean to sound harsh, but he despised Ra immensely for killing Kebecht.

"Oh no, I'm here on my own accord" she moved closer to him, so now she was in front of him, "I missed you, Anubis".

"Just you?"

"Hathor too, Nephthys to a certain degree".

Anubis scoffed. "Screw her, she never wanted anything to do with me".

"Anubis, it wasn't her fault".

"She claims she tried to keep me safe and look where it landed".

"It's not that bad. I mean, for a while you had a girlfriend that loved you, and now it turns out your daughter is alive".

Anubis stopped breathing for a moment. He paused a moment, took a breath, than dared to ask.

"How do you know about Selena?"

"You forget, Hathor is the eye of Ra. She knows all and tells me everything. She, Sekhmet, and I are alter egos. If one of us knows something, all of us do".

Anubis once again forgot to breathe. Selena was going to be in deep trouble if Ra knew about her.

"Does Ra know?"

Bastet shook her head. "No. Hathor's doing a favor and keeping her mouth shut".

"Wow…that's a first!" Anubis said sarcastically.

"Your sarcasm is really unneeded, Anubis".

"Well that bitch doesn't know when to shut up! She'll tell eventually. And since she knows, Sekhmet knows and if she knows, inevitably, Ra's going to know!"

Bastet backed away, sensing her friend's anger. If there was one god that she didn't want as her enemy, it was Anubis. To entice his rage meant death, both to humans and to gods alike. She knew how he was toward the mortal members of his family, he protected them at all costs. This one, Selena, would be no different.

"I'm sorry" she apologized, "Maybe I shouldn't have come".

Anubis pulled away from her. "No…perhaps you shouldn't have. Now I've signed her own death warrant!".

"How?"

Anubis hesitated. "I've sent her and her friend to go to Camp Half Blood".

Bastet gasped. "You didn't?".

"I had to…we need to help the Olympians fight now".

The cat goddess rolled her eyes. "No! We gave them benefits when their people conquered ours and look what happened? They tore our country apart, destroyed our temples and made a mockery of us! Why should we help them?".

"They're our only chance if we are to continue to thrive among man, Bastet. Odin and the other Norse gods will also be notified".

"We haven't seen them in centuries. Maybe Thoth has, but the rest of us not so much".

Anubis paused, as if hesitating again. After a moment, he finally asked. "How is he? Thoth I mean".

Bastet looked back up at him. "He's fine, why?"

"He has a son you know, a son by a mortal".

"I know, he's had several".

"But he hasn't met the most recent".

"Another?"

Anubis nodded. "He's Selena's best friend. He's travelling with her to the Camp".

"You've signed both their death warrants. You know what Ra's done to each of his sons. Made each one the most miserable and tortured of man. Ugh…after Edgar's death, he was practically inconsolable!".

"I know his pain. I was like that after Kebecht died. Edgar was a great poet. It'll take an eternity for all others to live up to a man so dark, but who wrote so beautifully".

Basted nodded. "I have to agree. But on to why I'm here. We miss you back at home. We want you to come back".

Anubis rolled his eyes. "I'm not going back".

"Anubis…you have to leave Kebecht behind now. You know that".

"I'm not leaving her behind. She was my first child. I loved her, damn it! I promised her immortality! But no, your father had to go and ruin everything!".

"He did what he thought was right!"

"Killing an innocent child? How is that right, Bastet?".

"She was an abomination, like all Demigods at the time!".

"So you stand up for one who murders innocent children?"

Bastet looked slightly defeated. "He's my father".

"So you're torn between what you have to believe and what you want to believe. He's not that great of a god, no matter how much mortals and gods praised him once".

Bastet hissed. "HERESY!"

"I never was the most obedient of gods, Bastet. I like doing things my own way. You ought to know that by now".

"I can't believe you. To speak out against Ra is death itself!".

Anubis's voice got really low. "And do you think I fear death?"

Bastet hissed lightly. "You have decided your fate!".

"So be it!"

With that, Bastet turned to a cat again and took off, surprised at what her now former friend had just told her. But in her mind and heart, she wished Selena and David the best of luck.

**Just thought you guys wanted to see how some of the gods acted with each other. I made Bastet and Anubis friends here 'cause I think they'd make a good mix up friendly pair, like David and Selena. Or I guess just for pure irony. Anyway, see ya next chapter. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Well, here's another chapter. This one might be a little dramatic, so I hope you people like it anyway. **

"Selena!" David called up the stairs, "You up yet?"

Upstairs, Selena stirred and woke, not really wanting to be woken up. She rolled her eyes and sat up. She went to her doorway and called back: "I am now!".

"Good, 'cause we gotta head over to my place so that I can get ready. God forbid I'm home late. My mom will freak".

Selena got dressed. A pair of old jeans, a plain black t-shirt, and a pair of combat boots served as her outfit. She ran down the stairs to David, who was waiting by the door.

"We'll come back for your stuff later. We need to get to my place".

When they got in the car they talked again.

"Not trying to be mean, David, but your mom kinda is a freak".

"Hey, be nice. She's just a little overprotective. Nothing major".

"Maybe it's because she's known this whole time you're a demigod".

David shrugged. "Maybe. It wouldn't surprise me. Now if you ask me, I feel kinda bad for you".

"Why?"

"You never knew your biological mom. She died, didn't she?"

"How'd you know?"

"I didn't until you said that".

"Damn" Selena cursed under her breath.

"So…you are planning on bringing the book of the dead right?"

"Yeah. According to Anubis, I can read it and all the spells and rites in it".

"Maybe I can too".

"Wouldn't surprise me any. He also sent me pics of my mom. She was very pretty".

"You'll have to show me later".

"If I remember, I will".

The rest of the ride was silent. They made it to David's apartment complex and that's when things began to get crazy. Out of the corner of her eye, Selena could've sworn she saw a dark shadow following them, something unknown. She kept her guard up, even as David unlocked the door and let himself in. Selena looked around herself to make sure nothing was there and then went in after him.

"David!" a feminine voice called.

"Mom? Where are you?"

"Kitchen. Selena with you?"

"Yeah, why?".

"Just curious, come on in guys".

David's mother, Lena, was at least thirty, though looked as if she were in her mid twenties. She was very pretty. She was a brunette with sharp brown eyes with lovely long lashes. Her skin was nicely tanned, like her son's. Her brunette hair was up in a messy bun at the moment, and she was wearing a red tank top with white shorts.

"So…what's all this about?" she asked.

"Mom, I need to ask you something" David told her.

"Sure, anything".

"Who's my dad? Really?"

Lena went suddenly quiet, it didn't seem like she was breathing. She was standing straight now, looking sullen. Her dark eyes moved from left to right suspiciously.

"David, I've told you, he was a writer who left us before you were born. He was just some jerk".

Selena watched her behavior and heard a voice, Anubis's, in her head.

_She's lying. This is it, Selena. You have the power. See into the heart of the mortal, and you'll know the truth. _

She concentrated and like that, memories came pouring into her mind like little movie clips. She saw Lena with a very handsome, very courteous man who looked much like an older David.

The setting was simple, a college or university, Selena didn't know where exactly. Lena, in her older teens, was walking down the hall to her next class, carrying a bunch of books. Selena noticed that she had worn glasses back then. Things got interesting when the man who looked like David bumped into her, causing her to drop her books and things.

"Oh god, I am so sorry" she said, attempting to pick the books up.

Selena watched as the man went down with her and helped her pick them up.

"Oh no, I apologize miss. I didn't even notice you. Do forgive me".

"Hey, it's alright. I'm Lena" she reached out her hand for him to shake.

"Thoth" he took it, but didn't shake it, but rather put it to his lips.

Selena gasped. Thoth! The god of scribes and knowledge! How could she not have known that!

The setting changed back to the kitchen and Selena came out of her daze. It appeared that David and Lena were now arguing, since she refused to tell him. Selena stepped in between them.

"I know who it is. I just had a vision of how you met him. David, you're the son of Thoth, the god of scribes, writing, and knowledge".

"Wow…that's a bit of a shocker. Mom, how could you lie to me about it?"

"I had to! To keep you safe! Ra would've killed you if you knew the truth!"

"Wait a minute…what does Ra have against demigods? It makes no sense" Selena asked.

"I don't know. But Thoth told me not to tell you. I'm so sorry David".

"Do you know where he is at least?"

"No…he left shortly after you were born. I don't know where. And I hate him for it" Lena's voice broke, "He told me he loved me, and that'd he'd stay with me, but…what happened? He just up and left!".

"Well maybe it wasn't his fault. Maybe he was keeping you safe from Ra too" Selena suggested.

"Doubt it! He's nothing but a traitor! He's a damn heartbreaker!".

_Read her hear again, Selena. You'll see the truth. _

But she didn't have to. Selena already knew. She looked sympathetically at Lena.

"You still love him, don't you?"

"NO!".

"Don't lie, Miss Lena. I've read your thoughts. You still want him to come back".

The woman looked sourly defeated. "Fine, yes. I still love him, but it's obvious that he doesn't care anymore-"

"You don't know that. Look, if we find him on the way to Camp Half Blood, we'll tell him you want him to come back, how's that?"

"Fine…but I doubt he will. David, be careful out there. Ra hates all Demigods, Egyptian or otherwise".

David nodded. "I know. Alright, I'm gonna go pack and we'll be on our way".

He went back to his room while Selena and Lena sat in the living room, waiting for him to come back out.

**Not as dramatic as I hoped, but I think it works. Well, I'll see you guys next chapter. **


	12. Chapter 11

**I have returned! Here's my newest chapter. Hope you guys like it. **

"New York? He wants us to go all the way to New York?" David asked.

"Yeah" Selena answered.

The two friends were now in the car, on the way back to Selena's to pick up her things. They had been silent most of the way. She couldn't blame him for not wanting to talk. He had just found out about his god parent, and she could tell David hated him. Selena found some justification with his hatred, but also thought it was dumb to have.

"David…"

"What?"

"Don't you think that maybe you should at least respect him? Thoth is your dad after all".

"Selena, I don't care. He abandoned my mom. He left her with nothing but broken promises".

"Maybe it wasn't his fault. At least he didn't leave you on a doorstep".

"Let me guess: Anubis did that to you?"

Selena nodded. "Yeah. After my birth mom died, he couldn't keep me or else Ra probably would've found me and killed me. He didn't wanna take that chance so he gave me to mom".

"And? The point is?"

"Maybe Thoth did the same. Think about it. Ra hates demigods".

David stopped the car in front of Selena's house. He sighed deeply.

"Look, I don't care for reasons. He could've given my mom everything, and yet he left her with nothing".

"Nothing? David…he left her with you" Selena said appalled, "Do you see yourself as nothing?".

"No…but I didn't exactly make my mom's life better".

Selena rolled her eyes. "You did. Dude, just by existing you made her life better. Without you, she'd be lonely".

He went silent. "Please….just tell your mom bye and get your stuff. I don't want to discuss this".

"But David-"

"NO! Just…no".

Selena, annoyed, walked out of the car, back inside to get her stuff. When she got upstairs, another letter waited for her from Anubis. She opened the envelope and took the letter out to read.

_My dearest Selena, _

_ I know, the intro sounds like this would the letter from a lover, but no. But it is from someone who loves you very much. You must hurry on to New York, and really hurry. Bastet, one of the alter egos of Hathor, as you probably already knows, is bound to tell Ra of yours and David's existence. I can't allow this and neither can you. I don't know what I can do to ensure your safety, but I can guide you at certain points. The spells in the book will also be a major help. _

_ You must hurry my dearest daughter. I'd never be able to live with myself if something were to happen to you or your friend. It would be terrible. I love you too much to lose you, Selena. I only hope you'll survive this trip. _

_ I know you can do this, Selena. I believe in you. I always have. You are a survivor, a demigod, and a very powerful one at that. Your mother is proud, I can feel it. So hurry on, my dear. Do what must be done. I'll continue to write you. _

_ Yours very truly, _

_ Anubis_

Selena put the letter with the other one in the book, took up her things and walked downstairs. Maria was waiting.

"You're leaving?" she asked.

Selena looked a little down. "Yeah, we have to hurry. Ra might know now about me and David. Apparently that's not good".

"Alright…just…just try to call me whenever you can, okay?" Maria hugged Selena tightly, fighting back tears.

Selena didn't bother. The dam broke, and she cried. "It's gonna be okay, mom. David and I and other demigods are gonna save the world".

"I hope so" Maria let go, "Now go on. Save the world…god, that's weird to say right now".

Selena chuckled. "Yeah, it is. I'll call you first time we stop".

"Thanks hon".

"Hey, anything for my mom".

Maria watched as Selena walked out the door to the car. Selena looked back once, smiled, and then hurried on. There was a world to save.

All the while, the same Dark Shadow that was with them at the apartments was there as well, watching and waiting…

**Oooo…this can't be good. Who is it? Why are they following the two? Keep reading to find out. **


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm back again everyone! Woooooo! Lol. Anyway, so in here you might find there's a little more interaction between the gods, and you might see a fight or two. I don't know, depends on what I'm typing currently at the moment. But I won't bore you further. So here it is, chapter 12. Hope you like it. **

Selena had fallen asleep in the car when they past the state line. David was bored out of his head and tried to keep his mind off of what had happened earlier with him and his mom. But one question burned in him: Why did Thoth leave? What was the point? He tried to dismiss the thoughts, but they were proving difficult.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he realized his radio had gone off unexpectedly. Odd…he hadn't turned it off and Selena sure as crap didn't. David looked back to the road and was almost scared out of his mind when he saw a puma staring right at him! He slammed down on the brake, careful not to hit it. When he looked again, it had mysteriously disappeared.

"Okay…what the hell was that about?" he wondered out loud.

"What's wrong?" Selena asked, waking up.

"Stay here, I'm gonna go look outside for something" David unbuckled his seatbelt and unlocked his door. He opened it and stepped outside.

There was no way a puma could live out here in a barren desert…no way. Maybe it wasn't a puma…but a god of some sort. But who the hell could turn into a puma? David looked around. Nothing, not even footprints. No traces that it was even there…

"This is freaky" he said.

"What is?" Selena had gotten out only a few minutes ago.

"There was a puma standing in the middle of the road and now it's just…it's just gone!".

"Sure you weren't seeing things?"

"Positive".

"It had to have been a mirage or-"

"A god?"

"Yeah, or that. Puma's are Mountain Lion's right?"

"Yeah why?"

Selena looked worried suddenly. "Oh god…"

She remembered what Anubis told her about Kebecht and how she died. Sekhmet…the lion headed goddess of war and bloodshed.

"David…we need to get in the car".

"Why?"

"Chances are that was Sekhmet and she's here to kill us! Let's go!".

"Dude…she becomes an African lioness".

"Doesn't say specifically! Now c'mon let's-" she was cut off when the puma appeared again, snarling.

"David…get in the car…back slowly into the car".

He didn't know what to do. He looked at Selena and then at the car, then back at her.

"I'll be fine, get in the car!".

With that, the puma ran and went to attack Selena first.

"NO!" David ran out in front of her, so he took the hit from the angry lioness for her.

Selena gasped. The lion had him on his stomach and was slashing at David's sides, waiting for the right time to go for his neck. She ran back to the car, grabbed the Book of the Dead, and looked for a spell to get the puma away.

"C'mon, there's gotta be something!"

_Keep looking, Selena, you'll find it. _

"Anubis, right now is not the best time!".

_Then hurry! _

"Can't you do something?"

_No…this is your chance. Find the right spell and save your friend's life. _

"Oh you suck!" she flipped through pages, scanning each one, but finding nothing.

She realized one thing: She couldn't find a spell. She had to try reasoning with the lion. If it was Sekhmet, like she thought, Selena knew what to do. She put the book down and walked out. Selena gasped. David was beaten to a bloody pulp.

"Sekhmet!" she yelled.

The lioness looked up, got off of David, and stared at her. Selena heard the goddess's voice in her head.

_Pen wi. _

"I know it's you. Don't hide from me".

_Selena…sat ne Anubis…_

"Yeah, my dad is Anubis. And you're Ra's assailant".

The lioness nodded.

"Why are you attacking us?"

_I it. _

"Your dad told you to. Ra, right?"

Sekhmet nodded. "He did".

"So you do speak English. Thank god".

"And you understand Egyptian. Brilliant".

"Compliments of my father. Why are you doing this?"

"Father hates demigods…and so do I" her claws were starting to show.

"Really? Why?"

"Abominations…all of them".

"No we're not! How can you say that? You don't even know us!"

"Do I? I'm an all knowing goddess, you worthless whelp!".

"All knowing my ass!".

Sekhmet snarled and attacked again, this time, going for Selena. But the attack never made it. A dark blue feather, sharpened like a blade, struck Sekhmet in the face, leaving a long cut.

Selena looked and, on top of a rocky ledge, was a peregrine falcon. She looked at with wonder, for it seemed so powerful. The falcon looked at Selena, and then at Sekhmet.

"Sekhmet…leave her be!" he called.

"Horus! You know what Ra wants! Get rid of her and her friend!"

The bird flew down to Sekhmet, in front of Selena. It looked sternly at the lioness.

"She is our only chance of forming an alliance with the Olympians. Too much is at stake right now to get rid of her".

"Ra has spoken!"

"And so have I! Leave her be! You'll face my wrath as well! Now leave!"

The lioness snarled and ran off, fading away like a mirage. Selena looked up at Horus.

"Thanks…but David, he's-"

"Don't worry" Horus examined him, "He'll be alright. The scratches and bites aren't too deep".

"So he'll be okay?"

Horus nodded. "He will".

"Thanks for saving us here".

"It's what I do. Sekhmet hopefully won't be a problem in the near future".

"Thanks".

"But for now take caution. Ra will stop at nothing to have you killed".

"Why does he hate us so much?"

"That I cannot tell. But his beliefs about demigods cannot be swayed. You know what must be done, Selena, Sat Ne Anubis".

Selena nodded. "Thank you".

"It's my job…"

Horus then turned to a falcon and flew away. After a few minutes, David finally opened his eyes.

"Damn that bitch hits hard".

"She's the goddess of war, what do you expect?"

"Who was that? The falcon I mean".

"Horus".

"Damn!"

"You were expecting someone different?"

"Kinda. I was expecting Thoth".

"Why? I thought you hated him".

"I do. I wanna give that sucker a piece of my mind".

"Right. C'mon, let's get in the car and pull over. We'll stay in there for the night".

"Agreed. Don't forget to call your mom".

"Will do".

**I actually thought this was pretty cool. I learned some Egyptian in all this. Sat ne Anubis means Daughter of Anubis in Egyptian. I might use it a lot, so be on the look out. Never thought I'd be using Egyptian for any fic. So this is awesome. See you guys soon. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey what's up everyone? Hope all is well with you guys. Here's another chapter for you. Hope you like. There's a little bit more romance in this one, so yeah. Nothing smutty, just fluffy and a little angsty. **

Meanwhile, Lena was back at the apartment not doing anything in particular, just sitting there, thinking of the past. She was worried about David. He was her only child, so it was natural of her to worry. Someone else came to mind when she thought of David…his father, Thoth. She tried hard not to think of him, but David looked exactly like him. The same black hair and dark brown eyes, the same nice tan…the same everything, just younger. Her eyes began to moisten thinking of Thoth. All those times he had told her he loved her, how much he cared, how he always would be there for her, it didn't seem to matter. It shouldn't have mattered, but it did. It did and it hurt.

Her thoughts were disrupted when she felt someone else sit down on the couch by her feet. Lena immediately shot up.

"David?" she asked.

"No…but close enough".

Lena looked and there he was. Thoth, the god's scribe, right there sitting next to her. Lena's tears returned, but these were tears of anger and slight hatred.

"YOU BASTARD!" she screamed at him, "GET OUT! JUST GET OUT!".

Thoth hadn't changed. He still had his black hair and brown eyes that could see into the hearts of all men. He was dressed in a nice black suit with a charming hat on his head, which he presently took off and set on the coffee table. She could see him perfectly, even if it was a little dark. His tan hadn't faded either…

Thoth grabbed her wrists gently, careful not to hurt her. He had no wish to cause her any more pain. He'd done that enough.

"Lena…my sweet Lena-".

"I'm not yours anymore in case you forgot!".

"Lena…you'll always be mine. We're a part of each other…in case you also forgot".

She pulled her arms out of his grip. "I don't want anything to do with you!".

"We both know that's a lie".

"You son of a bitch! Stay out of my life! Better yet…stay away from my son!".

Thoth sighed. "He's every bit mine as he is yours. I love him no less".

"You lie…".

Thoth sighed again. "Lena…please don't fight with me. Talk to me. I came back for you and for David. I have no desire to fight with you. I'd rather reason".

"Like you gave any when you left".

The god of writing looked like he had been hit in the gut. His heart twisted with guilt. He loved her then, he still did. It was true he left her without proper reasoning, but it was for hers and David's own good. Ra couldn't find them if he wasn't with them. He thought his feelings for her would've died away, but no. They were still there, deep seated forever in his heart.

"I had my reasons for leaving".

"Oh really? What were those?"

"I had to because Ra would've found you and David. He hates Half Bloods".

"It's a little late for that, David now knows what he is".

"As it is his right to know".

"Well I'll have you know he hates you".

Thoth looked even worse then. He spoke in a low tone.

"You turned my own son against me?".

"I had to".

"Why? You didn't even know why I left! I did it for you and for him! Do you not realize what all I've done for you and for him? I have lied for both of you. I put my life on the line for both of you every single day since I left!"

"You can't die!"

"No…but I can get my immortality stripped and then what? I'd be able to and Ra would be more than glad to do so now".

"Then maybe you should get it stripped so that maybe you'll know what it's like to be just like everyone else!".

"You'd have the father of your son die to get vengeance for something that wasn't even meant as a bad thing?"

"You're just his father. You had nothing to do with him growing up".

"And you think I enjoyed it, Lena? You think I liked being forced away from my, OUR son? I hated it, Lena…I wanted a family, Lena, with you because I love you damn it! I still do! I always have!"

Lena couldn't think of anything to say to that. When she said nothing, Thoth took her small hand in his large one.

"I'm really sorry Lena. Maybe I shouldn't have come back" Thoth's eyes betrayed him. Tears stung at his eyes as his heart seemed to break. He released and got up to walk away.

Lena thought for a moment. She remembered those days with him. She remembered how smart, fun, and loving he was. She remembered those nights where she felt nothing but love for him and nothing else mattered. All her problems melted away when she was with him. Her heart spoke before her mind could think and something in her snapped. He was leaving again. She couldn't have that. She didn't want to be alone anymore.

"Thoth…don't leave. Please….I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that".

They were the words that Thoth had always wanted to hear from Lena: Don't Leave. The writing god turned around and faced her again, a small smile that was etched on his face and in his heart. He took her hand again and kissed it gently, like he had all those years ago.

Oh how he had missed her! He missed being able to be himself around her. He loved everything about her, and no one else ever made him feel the way she did. Even know his heart pounded with love for her. He let her hand go again.

"I won't leave….but only if you don't want me to" he told her.

Lena embraced him. "Never…please, never again Thoth. I love you too much and David needs you".

"I know…and I'm here now for my family. I'm not going anywhere" he kissed her lightly and held her close on the couch. From this point on, they were in this together.

**I absolutely love Thoth. I always have, and I always will. Long live the god of writing! Anyway, had a moment, so yeah, um…I'm not sure what else is gonna happen with this. I just got a new laptop and I might continue this on that, if I can get the rest of this story on a jump drive 'cause I really don't like working on the same story but on different computers. That bugs the crap out of me! So I'm not sure when the next update will be. Talk to you guys later. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey all, I'm back. I'm continuing this on my laptop, which is acting like a piece of crap right now. Brand new and it's screwing up. People wonder why I hate laptops…anyway, here's a new chapter. I hope you guys like it. **

David could hear a voice in the back of his head, even though this was only a dream. It was a slightly familiar voice, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Why did it sound so familiar?  
"David…." The voice sounded, "David, can you hear me?".  
"God?" David looked around, confused.  
"Not quite…yet one of many".  
At those words, another person appeared that looked exactly like an older version of himself. The man's skin was just as tan and his hair dark raven black. His eyes were brown, just like David's. This was Thoth in his human form.  
"David…Son…." He said gently.  
"Thoth…what do you want?".  
"I'm glad you know who I am".  
"How can I not know? You look exactly like me".  
Thoth smiled slightly. The boy was smart, just like his parents were.

"I heard about your bout with Sekhmet. I must say I'm sorry that it wasn't I who rescued you. I had some business to tend to with your mother".  
"What, you expected her to come crawling back?"  
"It turned out…she still loves me".  
David looked confused. There was no way that his mother could still love the god who claimed to love her, give her a kid, and then leave her. It made no sense, and the boy wasn't sure what to think. While he was happy that his mother was in love again, but why did it have to be with HIM?  
"What did you do?" David asked, getting angry again, "What kind of spell did you use on my mother?"  
"No spell, David. None at all. She just needed to realize her feelings for me again. David…your mother and I loved each other very much. Lena was one of the best women I had ever met, and I loved her with every beat of my heart. And then when I learned she was going to have you, I was overjoyed, David. It had been centuries since I fathered a child and I wanted to take on that role of a father again".  
"So much for that" David rolled his eyes.  
"Yes, so much for it. David, I didn't choose to go away. Believe me".  
"That's a lie".  
Thoth didn't regard him that time and continued on. "But I remembered the fate of another son that I had. David, you're the half brother of famous writer Edgar Allen Poe".  
David's jaw hit the ground. "Are you serious?"  
"Very serious. His life was unhappy for a reason. Ra decided not to kill him immediately, but made me watch as he tortured him. His whole life was miserable…and I was forced to watch. Ra was close to not letting him die, but Osiris intervened and Anubis helped with his life's ending. David…" Thoth looked into his sons' eyes, "I didn't want that to happen to you or to Lena. Anubis had it much worse centuries ago. He took a human for his bride once and had a daughter with her. He promised her immortality, but Ra sent Sekhmet and her demons to kill both his bride and his daughter…broke his heart entirely until he met Amy, Selena's mother".  
It took a few minutes but David eventually took it all in. He was related to a god and to a famous writer…that explained a lot. And he learned a bit about Selena along the way. Okay…so maybe his reasons were worth leaving for. Thoth had left to make their lives better, he hadn't meant any harm. None at all.  
"Okay…I can accept that. Fine, you and my mom can get back together…but I need your help".  
"What do you need of me, son?"  
" I need you to help me and Selena get to Camp Half Blood faster".  
Thoth grinned. "I can do that".  
David smiled. "Thanks…I don't have to call you dad do I?"  
"Not if you don't wish to".  
"Yeah…Thanks, Thoth".  
"I'll be close if either of you need me".  
"As an animal or what?"  
"Mostly as animals. But I will also appear if you need anything like supplies and such. I'll make sure you get to Camp Half-Blood safely. This alliance is vital if the world is to be saved".

**And that's that. Jeez…took me forever and a day to put this up, huh? Yeah, I'm not sure what's gonna happen in the next chapter. I might just skip to when they get to Camp….how's that sound to everyone? Well, see you guys again soon. Can't wait for the reviews…**


End file.
